


27 CLub

by fakirasupan96



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison mengenang suaminya yang telah bergabung dengan Club 27</p>
            </blockquote>





	27 CLub

**Author's Note:**

> satu lagi fanfiction barrison untuk kalian penyuka kesedihan (?)

Fandom : The Flash CWTV 

Pair : Harrison Wells / Barry Allen

 

 

Sunyi mendekap Harrison Wells di kala sore yang temaram itu. matanya tak berhenti menatap bingkai foto berisi foto dirinya dengan Barry orang yang ia cintai sampai detik ini. senyum terkembang di wajahnya dan juga Barry, tentu saja mereka tersenyum selebar itu foto itu di ambil oleh Iris pada hari pernikahan Barry dan Harrison, pesta pernikahan sederhana namun sangat berarti bagi semua nya.

 

 

  
Untuk kesekian kalinya Harrison menyamankan duduknya di sofa ruang keluarga rumahnya dengan Barry. sofa ini merupakan salah satu favorit Barry selain kamar mereka karena, ‘  _damn.. the sofa it’s too comfy babe.. i love it_ ’  ujar Barry sembari merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah karena aktifitas flash nya. dan Harrison ingat mereka sangat sering beristirahat disini dan tak beranjak lagi hingga pagi datang.    


  
‘ _you’re wrong barr.. the sofa isn’t as comfy as you said.. cause you are not here with me..._ ’   


 

 

  
Lalu Harrison beranjak dari ruang keluarga dan melangkah ke arah kamar mereka. buku-buku Barry, komik dan segala hal  geeky  yang barry punya tersusun rapih di pojok kanan kamar mereka, hanya pojokkan kamar itu saja yang bernuansa ‘barry’ selain itu nuansa Harrison Wells yang terkesan serius dan dewasa mendominasi di kamar itu. Karena kamar itu terlalu besar makanya Harrison mengizinkan Barry untuk menaruh semua barang barang  geeky  nya di salah satu pojok itu, dan tentu saja Barry sangat senang.    


  
‘ _you can read my comic too.. and see some of my favorite movies.. and tv series.. oh jor you want me to read it for you.. oh we can watch the movies together.. here this is my favorite movie.. i love this movie so much_.’  ucap Barry saat merapihkan barang-barang  geeky  nya kala itu.    


‘ _now here i am Barr.. with your geeky thing..and not with you..’_

  
‘ _i miss you Bear.. i miss my bear.._ ’  dadanya sesak, sangat sesak pelupuk matanya menghangat air mata pun mengalir.   


Di sore itu Harrison Wells kembali mengingat suaminya yang direnggut oleh tuhan dengan cara yang tak terpikirkan oleh keluarga barry dan juga dirinya sendiri, sebuah tumor ganas yang terus menerus berkembang di jaringan otaknya jika Barry terus menerus memakai kecepatannya. Ironis bukan ? hal yang kau kira sebuah ‘pemberian’ dari Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia, malah berbalik menyerang dirimu.

ketika mengetahui hal itu seperti biasa Barry tersenyum dan tertawa menganggap hal itu sebuah lelucon yang sering tak sengaja Cisco lontarkan, namun ternyata saat Barry menatap Cisco untuk yang kedua kalinya, tatapan Cisco berubah menjadi sedih. Caitlyn menatap tak percaya dengan hasil lab itu, ia ternganga tangannya terkepal, buku jarinya memutih dan air matanya pun mengalir. semua itu benar. Barry melirik ke arah suaminya yang kini hanya diam terpaku menatap entah kemana.

 

‘aku tidak akan berhenti menjadi Flash. ‘ barry mengatakan kalimat itu dengan lantang, tak ada keraguan dalam tiap kata yang Barry ucapkan membuat Harrison Wells tersadar dari pikirannya,

  
Harrison Wells terkekeh mengingat ucapan Barry ketika itu  ‘  kau tahu... waktu itu ketika kau berkata seperti itu pada kami, aku baru sadar waktu itu kau berumur 26 tahun, lucu sekali kenapa kami baru menyadari tumor brengsek itu ketika kau sudah menjadi flash selama 2 tahun, kenapa pada saat kita baru memulai hidup kita berdua?’   


jujur tak ada yang menyadari hal ini, semua terasa baik-baik saja dan tak ada yang aneh dari kondisi barry selama ini, sampai pada suatu ketika tepat 2 tahun Barry menjadi the flash, Barry sangat sering jatuh tak sadarkan diri ketika ia berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan darisitulah semua terbongkar. Mereka sempat berpikir untuk melakukan operasi, tapi ternyata tumor itu berkembang dan hinggap di sistem saraf vital Barry ketika tumor itu diangkat kemungkinannya hanya dua, mati atau lumpuh total seumur hidup, dan tentu Barry tidak menginginkan keduanya.

 

 

Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk mencegah Barry. kita tahu sendiri bahwa Barry sangat keras kepala dan idealis dengan apa yang ia katakan. pada akhirnya Harrison hanya dapat membantu Barry dengan obat-obatan penahan rasa sakit yang ia berikan. 

Tumor itu semakin berkembang membuat Barry sering mengalami sakit kepala hebat yang membuat Barry sering menghantam-hantamkan kepalanya tanpa ia sadari ke tembok ataupun memukul kepalanya sendiri. kalau sudah seperti ini Harrison yang harus menghentikkan aksi Barry, memeluknya agar ia berhenti memukul-mukul kepalanya yang telah berdarah. 

  
‘’ _ please Bear..stop it.. your head is bleeding...’ _   


_ ‘it’s hurt..Babe.. i can’t.. it’s hurt... i can’t handle it.. just kill me... it’s hurt...’  _

  
_‘sssh... it’s okay we are gonna remove that.. okay ‘_ Barry meraung-raung pada malam-malam berikutnya, kepalanya bertambah sakit, dan tak ada yang bisa Harrison, Cisco dan Caitlin lalkukan untuk mengangkat tumor itu karena semua sudah terlambat.   


Karena hal itu Barry tak bisa melanjutkan aktifitasnya sebagai the Flash, sakit kepala yang semakin sering dan sangat parah, membuat Barry hanya dapat berbaring di Star Labs dengan 24 jam pantauan intensif dari Harrison, Caitlin dan Cisco. Ayah Barry ,Joe, Iris, dan team Arrow, mengunjunginya tiap ada kesempatan. Iris yang setiap hari datang mengunjungi Barry dan membawakan big belly burger yang terkadang hanya barry makan setengahnya, saat sakit tibat-tiba menyerang kepala Barry, Iris tak kuasa menahan sedihnya melihat lelaki yang ia sudah anggap sebagai adik dan kakak laki-lakinya memukul mukul kepalanya sendiri seperti orang gila. 

Suatu ketika tepat di hari ulang tahun Barry yang ke dua puluh tujuh, Harrison tengah duduk disamping tempat tidur barry. semua orang tengah berada di ruangan lain meningglakna pasangan itu hanya berdua saja. 

‘dua puluh tujuh tahun dan disinilah aku.. tertidur dan tak berdaya oleh sebuah tumor. haha.. lucu sekali kalau dipikir-pikir.’

‘Barry ...’

  
‘oh apa aku akan bergabung dengan kurt cobain? atau Janis Joplin? ah kau pasti tahu mereka kan  _babe_..  itu kan penyanyi penyanyi di zaman mu semua. oh kau sangat tua sekli ya hehehe.’   


‘Barry .. kau tidak akan kemana-mana tenanglah .. kau tidak akan bergabung dengan mereka.’

  
_ ‘ i don’t think so ..  _ tapi bergabung dengan club mereka tidak buruk juga. aku akan selalu muda..  forever twenty seven.. see ? itu sangat hebat.’   


Harrison tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, disatu sisi ia pun tak tega melihat Barry seperti ini, namun disatu sisi egosentrisnya tidak ingin kehilangan Barry. Harrison beranjak dari duduknya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Barry, Barry pun langsung menyesuaikan posisi tidurnya sembari memeluk tubuh Harrison. 

  
‘ _ i don’t want you to join that stupid club Barry... ’ _   


_ ‘ i don’t want it too.. babe.., it’s just not fair. i hate this .. but i can’t handle it again.. , i am sorry..’ _

  
_‘don’t leave me bear...’_ Harrison Wells balas memeluk suaminya, mereka berdua didekap oleh kesuyian dan kesedihan ikut mengikat mereka menjadi satu kesatuan.   


  
Pada akhirnya 27  club  memberikan kartu keanggotaan seumur hidup untuk Barry Allen tepat seminggu sesudah ulang tahun Barry Allen yang ke 27, Barry menghembuskan nafasnya dengan damai dalam dekapan sang suami yang terus dengan setia menemaninya selama ini.    


_ ‘ i love you Barry..’  _

 

  
Hari itu semua berduka, Ayah Barry hanya dapat menatap tubuh anak semata wayangnya yang kini tak bernyawa, dan membisikkan kalimat  ‘i’m proud of you son’  ke telinga Barry berkali-kali. Joe dan Iris berpelukan satu sama lain memberi moral  support  satu sama lain dalam tangisan mereka. Caitlin dan Cisco hanya menangis dalam diam, namun Cisco yang terlihat mati-matian untuk tidak menangis histeris.    


Harrison Wells tak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya diam di samping jasad suaminya sembari menggenggam tangan Barry yang di jari manisnya terlingkar cincin pernikahan mereka. jangankan berkata satu atau dua kata menangis pun ia sudah tidak sanggup seakan air matanya sudah dibawa oleh Barry ke alam sana. 

Harrison tersentak dari lamunannya lalu kembali menatap rak berisi barang-barang Barry, sudah satu tahun namun bagi Harrison Wellls kejadian itu hanya seperti kejapan mata baginya. pandangannya menangkap salah satu CD music kesukaan Barry, salah satu lagu yang Barry suka dari penyanyi adalah 27 club dari Chloe Black. 

sesudah memasang CD itu ke pemutar CD, Harrison Wells menyandarkan tubuhnya di pojokkan , duduk disana sembari memeluk lututnya.

 

  
                                                                      _‘Life time membership twenty seven club... can i get in ?’_


End file.
